


day drunk into the night

by seikou



Series: if you love me right (we fuck for life) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ??? i think shut up ok. i think it's fluffy lol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drinking, Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, ill stop abusing tag now, it's mild though????, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikou/pseuds/seikou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"jaebum is cool with a guy grinding on him like he’s a pole. happened before, really but jackson is a good dancer and jaebum might just do more than what youngjae is doing right then and there on the dance floor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	day drunk into the night

it’s weird being surrounded by smoke. it makes jaebum cough and squint his eyes at anything and everything that catches his eyes. he doesn’t like smoking, not only because he’s a singer but he really doesn’t see the point of it so why the fuck even.

it’s damn weird being handed a glass of something that looks like soda but jaebum knows it’s mixed with alcohol or whatever that jinyoung decides to mix for him. he takes a sip of the clear drink and the taste of sprite and vodka mixed into one explodes in his tongue. he likes this blend more than rum and cola, at least. so he takes a larger gulp and leans on the wall, the weird feeling leaving his body slowly.

it’s honest to god weird being eyed and dragged to the dance floor by a girl who jaebum thinks already has too much too drink for her own good. he thinks of resisting but the alcohol in his system makes him a little loose and he lets the girl lead him to the surprisingly large dance floor. she grips his hands and moves him for a while before she jumps in glee when the song changes. suddenly jaebum is full of curvy body, soft skin under his fingertips and warm skin under his lips. the girl’s hair smells good and he buries his face deeper into her neck, moving in tandem with the person grinding her ass against his crotch.

it’s weirdly exhilarating looking up and meeting intense dark eyes before the flashing lights distracts him and he loses the sight. he looks down at the girl softly holding onto his hands as she sways with the upbeat music. _too intoxicated_ , he thinks and leads both of them to sit on a couch. she knocks off almost instantly on the arm of the leather couch and jaebum breathes out, rubbing his face. he’s really not into this kind of scene.

“hey.” a body settles, more like jumps, on the space beside him and jaebum almost has a heart attack. what the fuck.

he looks to the side and meets familiar intense dark eyes. jaebum swallows and blinks, taking in how the other looks. he studies the guy’s face, finding out that other than his eyes, his features are quite puppy like, even when a tad bit intoxicated. meaning, in jaebum’s tipsy mind: he’s handsome. and when the guy finally smiles, it’s like the sun and jaebum squints because shit, he won’t want to wake up to this guy in the morning, no. too bright for him.

“hey.” jaebum finally replies after a long awkward moment of ogling the guy. embarrassing.

another large smile. “i’m jackson.” the guy introduces himself, head tilting to the side and jaebum’s fingers twitches in a sort of misplaced desire to card his fingers through soft looking blonde hair. _shit_.

instead of doing just what his hand wants him to do, he raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “jaebum.” he says, loud enough to be heard when another upbeat music plays that’s got the crowd grinding like horny animals in the dance floor. they probably are. jaebum isn’t judging.

jackson doesn’t lose his smile and jaebum continues to squint at him. not judging, just-- overwhelmed.

“let’s dance.” the puppy looking guy suddenly grabs his hand and pulls him to a stand before literally dragging him in the middle of the crowded dance floor where sweat and smoke meets each other and is that yugyeom he sees making out with someone? what the hell.

he isn’t given more time to dwell about yugyeom and his conquest as jackson pulls him closer and okay. okay. jaebum is cool with a guy grinding on him like he’s a pole. happened before, really but jackson is a good dancer and jaebum might just do more than what youngjae is doing right then and there on the dance floor.

his fingers grips jackson’s hips and he feels the other’s fingers squeeze his shoulder. he looks down at jackson who’s surprisingly shorter than him. _cute_.

they’re close. so close that even proper dancing is hard to do which they weren’t doing even from the start.

jackson pulls him down by the neck and moves and sways his sinful hips like he’s practiced this kind of move before. jaebum tightens his fingers on jackson’s hips and meets the shorter’s hips and yes, no. this isn’t really dancing. he bets jinyoung would call this something like clothed sex or dancing sex or whatever horrible name he can come up with on the spot. shaking his head, he mouths at jackson’s neck, tasting sweat; salty and everything that jaebum needs to pull the other closer.

belatedly, he thinks this is really weird. he’s back on square one of thinking everything is weird but jackson, a stranger, suddenly appearing and just wrapping him in his clutches like jaebum is that _easy_ to capture makes the weird feeling bloom into something akin to exciting.

it’s exciting pulling jackson’s hair before smashing their lips together. they breathe against each other’s lips before tongues shoved their way inside their mouths. it’s filthy and jaebum should feel extra weird but he’s not. instead, he feels himself getting hard in his tight jeans, making him grind against jackson who moans against his lips. he continues mapping the inside of jackson’s mouth with his tongue as he places a leg in between the shorter man’s own legs. immediately, jackson rides the leg and jaebum smirks against swollen red lips.

he knows they’re surrounded by people and he also knows this is inappropriate but jackson’s panting breaths and nails digging on his shirt clad back makes him decide that it’s worth it.

the other continues to thrust his hips against his and jaebum slips a hand underneath jackson’s shirt, trailing warm fingers up jackson’s spine. it makes the other shiver and close his eyes. when he opens those intense dark eyes that jaebum swears will be the death of him, he can’t help capturing jackson’s lips again and the other just cups his face roughly with his hands, pushing their lips closer like they’re not eating each other’s face already. 

it’s weird. jaebum swears to every diety that exists it’s weird but it’s exciting and jackson is a breath of fresh air-- or perhaps, smoke and sweat and sex air and jaebum is too intoxicated on him to function properly. fuck not waking up with jackson in the morning. he’ll willingly wake up to this sunshine incarnate if it means he can fuck him on the dance floor right then and there. and also, perhaps, take him on a coffee date or something the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> oops. i fell and accidentally wrote a jackbum drabble. i mean, i'm in love with this ship and they dragged me to kpop once again. im sad but oh well. this isn't really something... good? i just really want to write them like this. idk. it's a need. so, uhm, i hope people likes this. goodbye ;a;


End file.
